


Sweet little pieces

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Fluff, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr request, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Woooosh, there will be more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a small collection of things I did for requests and stuff~ tags will be added with more content! ~</p>
<p>((Summary is still a dork))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Shy little ano requested a little thing for hurt/comfort with the US brothers ~ So I did a little thing out of it! ~ <3 
> 
> If you wanna request anything, feel free to send me an ask right here: http://sanssinninghell.tumblr.com/

**ENGLISH VERSION**

* * *

 

 

Sniffles filled the dark room, the little skeleton firmly pressed his pillow closer to himself, burying his face deeper into the soft fabric. San just wanted to forget the whole day. Everything what could went wrong, went wrong. The first thing was breakfast, where he had flooded the half kitchen. Afterwards the training with Alphys and his task, in which he had lost the only thing that was irreplaceable for him. 

“Sans?” the knock at the door caused him to wince, he also suppressed a whimper. Without waiting for an answer the door opened, his face pressed deeper into the pillow, Sans couldn't see his brother but hearing his footsteps come closer. 

“Hey... what's wrong?” Papyrus sat down on the bed, next to the younger one, gently pulling the pillow out of his hands. Tears ran down his cheeks, the blue balls looked in the worried face of the elder, before he leaned forward and hugged him tight. 

“P-Papy” a sob left his throat, as close as he could he pressed himself against the taller skeleton.   
Immediately Papyrus put his arms around his little brother, pulled him closer on his lap, one hands lay on the back of his skull. 

“Shh... everything will be alright, I'm here” there was nearly nothing that hurt him more than seeing his little blueberry cry. “What happened?”

“I-I... m-my bandana” whimpering this words left Sans, he brought some distance between himself and his brother. “I-it's... I.. I've lost it.”  
Sans' words brought a short silence between them, after Papyrus felt a big relief. He had thought of everything that could have happened, but not that. 

“Sans, hey... it's okay, I'm not angry, okay?” a faint smile appeared on his face, gently he stroked the younger on the right cheek. 

“B-but... I l-liked it so much... I'm s-so sorry” the big blue circles looked sad in the eyes of the other, which shook his head slightly.   
Papyrus leaned forward, gave him a short 'kiss' and pulled him closer again. 

“It's alright, I'll get you a new one, okay? Cheer up and don't cry anymore, 'kay?” gently Papyrus stroked a few tears form his cheekbone, again he pressed his teeth against the others. 

“Thank you. I love you Papy” his action brought a smile and a faint blue blush to Sans' face. 

“I love you too Sans.”

 

* * *

**GERMAN VERSION**

* * *

 

 

Leises Schniefen erfüllte den dunklen Raum, fest drückte das kleine Skelett sein Kissen enger an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in dem weichen Stoff. Sans wollte diesen Tag nur vergessen. Es war alles schief gelaufen, was schieflaufen konnte. Erst das Frühstück, bei dem er halbe Küche überflutet hatte, dass Training mit Alphys und dann die verpatze Aufgabe, bei der er auch noch das einzige verloren hatte, was ihm unersetzlich war. 

„Sans?“, das Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken, er unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten öffnete sich die Tür, das Gesicht tief in sein Kissen gedrückt konnte Sans seinen Bruder nicht sehen, hörte aber seine Schritte näher kommen. 

„Hey... was ist los?“, Papyrus setzte sich zu dem Kleineren aufs Bett, zog ihm vorsichtig das Kissen aus den Händen. Tränen liefen über seine Wangenknochen, kurz schauten die blauen Kugeln in das besorgte Gesicht des Älteren, ehe er sich nach vorne beugte und ihn umarmte. 

„P-Papy...“, ein Schluchzen verließ seine Kehle, fest drückte er sich an den Größeren. Sofort legte dieser seine Arme um ihn, zog seinen kleinen Bruder auf seinen Schoß, eine seiner Hände legte sich auf die Rückseite seines Kopfes. 

„Sshh... alles ist gut, ich bin bei dir“, es gab kaum etwas, was ihn mehr verletzte als sein kleinen Blueberry weinen zu sehen. „Was ist passiert?“

„I-ich... m-mein Halstuch“, wimmernd brachte Sans die Worte hervor, brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das andere Skelett. „E-es ist weg.... i-ich hab es verloren.“  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick kehrte Stille ein, ehe sich Erleichterung in Papyrus ausbreitete. Er hätte wirklich mit allem gerechnet. 

„Sans, hey... es ist alles gut, ich bin dir nicht böse, okay?“, ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich in sein Gesicht, sanft strich er dem Jüngeren über die rechte Wange. 

„A-aber... ich m-mochte es so gerne... e-es tut mir s-so leid“, die großen blauen Kugeln sahen traurig in die Augen des Anderen, der schwach den Kopf schüttelte. Papyrus beugte sich vor, gab ihm einen kurzen 'Kuss' und zog ihn wieder nah an sich. 

„Es ist alles gut, ich besorg dir ein Neues okay? Kopf hoch und hör auf zu weinen ja? Das steht dir nicht“, sanft strich Papyrus ihm ein paar Tränen von den Wangen, erneut drückte er seine Zähne gegen die des Anderen. 

„Danke... ich liebe dich Papy“, auch in Sans' Gesicht zauberte es ein schwaches Lächeln. 

„Ich dich auch Sans, ich dich auch.“

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ano asked for a little thing between the underfell bros topping underswap sans ~ have fun with it~   
> ((maybe there will be a thing after this :D ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna request something? <3 Check out my blog here: http://sanssinninghell.tumblr.com/

**ENGLISH VERSION**

* * *

 

****

He didn't know how he had got into this situation, but he was sure he wouldn't get out of it soon. 

“Don't worry, we won't hurt you... at least not on purpose”, the big blue balls in his eye socket looked up into the face of his other-self above him, he holding his hands firmly. 

“Hmmpg” he wanted to say something, but the improvised gag between his teeth stopped him. 

“Would you like to say something Blueberry?” a finger stroked his cheek, cause a him to wince strongly, he didn't notice the hand of the other skeleton that was about to remove his pants.  
Suddenly he felt a cold breeze, Sans looking down; the blue circles saw in the grinning face of Papyrus with a little panic in them. 

“Do not worry, I will be very tenderly with you. You are not like my brother. You are not used a harsh way” amused the brothers watched their victim from the other timeline.  
The blue on his cheekbones couldn't get any darker, his soul shone brightly through his rip cage and also he couldn't hide the excitement that his magic has formed. 

“He is rather eager, isn't he?” the red Sans bent down slightly, pulled the piece of cloth out from his mouth and tossed it aside. 

“I-I... p-please s-stop aaaah ~” the touch on his ectocock made him moan, embarrassed he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. 

“Such sweet sounds... if I can get more of these out of you?” the larger leaned down, put one of his hands around the blue magic and moved it hesitantly back and forth. 

“Hnaaah... P-Papy”, the little blueberry opened his mouth, his blue tongue fell out, leaving a fine line of liquid on his cheek. 

“Hmm... Boss, he seems to like it” the skeleton on the side of his head put his hand on his skull, ran his thumb gently over his cheek, earning a strong jolt in response. 

“I am wondering what we can do with him.”

* * *

 

**GERMAN VERSION**

* * *

 

****

Er wusste nicht wie er in diese Situation geraten war, aber er war sich sicher er würde so schnell nicht mehr da heraus kommen. 

„Keine Sorge, wir tun dir nicht weh...zumindest nicht mit Absicht“, die großen blauen Kugeln sahen in das Gesicht seines Anderen-Ichs über ihm, der seine Hände fest hielt. 

„Hmpg“, er wollte etwas sagen, aber der improvisierte Knebel zwischen seinen Zähnen hinderte ihn daran. 

„Möchtest du was sagen Blueberry?“, die Finger die über seine Wange strichen ließen ihn stark zusammen zucken, er bemerkte die Hand des anderen Skelettes gar nicht, die dabei war seine Hose zu entfernen.  
Als er den kühlen Luftzug merkte schaute Sans herunter, die blauen Kreise sahen ein wenig panisch in das grinsende Gesicht von Papyrus. 

„Keine Angst, ich geh ganz zärtlich mit dir um, du bist im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder ein raues Verfahren ja nicht gewohnt“, amüsiert beobachteten die beiden Brüder ihr Opfer aus der anderen Zeitlinie.  
Das Blau auf seinen Wangenknochen konnte nicht dunkler werden, seine Seele schimmerte hell durch seinen Brustkorb und auch die magische gebildete Erregung konnte er ohne seine Hose nicht mehr verstecken. 

„Da ist aber jemand williger als er zuerst zugeben wollte“, der rote Sans beugte sich etwas herunter, zog das Stück Stoff aus dem Mund des Liegenden und warf es zur Seite. 

„I-ich.... b-bitte h-hört aaah~“, die Berührung an seinem Glied ließ ihn aufstöhnen, peinlich berührt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und schloss seine Augen. 

„So süße Geräusche... ob ich mehr davon aus dir heraus bekomme?“, der Größere beugte sich herunter, legte eine seiner Hände um die Erregung des Kleineren und bewegte sich zögernd auf und ab. 

„Hnnaaah... P-Papy..“, Blueberry öffnete seinen Mund, die blaue Zunge fiel heraus und hinterließ eine feine Linie an Flüssigkeit auf seiner Wange. 

„Hmm... Boss, er scheint es zu mögen“, das Skelett an seinem Kopf legte seine Hand an dessen Schädel, strich mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über die Wange, erntete ein starkes Zittern als Reaktion. 

„Ich bin gespannt was wir noch alles mit ihm anstellen können.“

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon ask for a little sweet Blueberry and Red thing... so enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna request something? <3 Check out my blog here: http://sanssinninghell.tumblr.com/

**ENGLISH VERSION**

* * *

****

 

“I-I am a b-bit nervous” the little hearts in his eye sockets saw up to his darker self, as he was making himself comfortable between his opened legs. 

“You trust me don't you? I will be gentle” the bright grin on his face didn't reassure the younger one, his gaze looking to the part down where they would be connected in a few moments. 

“B-but-”

“You didn't get this far with your Paps, right? No need to worry, it wouldn't be hurt much though” Red pressed the legs of his other self further apart, earning a small gasp when he pressed his ecto dick against the wetness between his legs. 

“R-Red” Blueberry gripped the sheets with his hands, whimpered softly as he felt the older one pressed inside him. “Hnaaarh.”

“Shit... this is better than I thought” with one of his hands Red pulled the other Sans back to the bed, leaning further over him and letting out a small gasp as he filled him completely. 

“Oh stars... T-thats... I-I... feel so gooood~” unconsciously he pressed himself against the elder, who had to suppress a groan before beginning to move out again. Placing a fast and needy pace, to fast for the inexperienced one. 

“N-not aaahn... s-so fast” the tiny blue hearts looked against the ceiling above him, he tried to meet every thrust, moaning loudly as they become more irregular. 

“S-sorry... you just feel so fucking good” with his tongue Red licked over the left cheek of the other. “I hope you would last long enough for me Blueberry.”

* * *

 

**GERMAN VERSION**

* * *

 

****

„I-ich bin ein w-wenig nervös“, die Herzchen in den Augenhöhlen sahen sein dunkleres Ebenbild verunsichert an, als dieser dabei war es sich zwischen seinen Beinen bequem zu machen. 

„Du vertraust mir doch oder? Ich bin ganz vorsichtig“, das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht beruhigte den Jüngeren nicht, sein Blick wanderte an den Punkt herunter, an dem er sie jeden Moment miteinander verbinden würde. 

„A-aber-“

„Du warst wohl mit deinem Paps noch nicht soweit, oder? Keine Sorge, das tut nur am Anfang weh“, Red drückte die Beine des Liegenden weiter auseinander, erntete ein leises Keuchen als er mit seiner magisch gebildeten Erregung gegen den feuchten Eingang des Anderen drückte. 

„R-Red“, Blueberry suchte Halt am Bettlaken, wimmerte leise als er spürte, wie sich sein anderes Ich in ihn drückte. „Hnaaarh.“

„Shit... das ist besser als ich dachte“, mit einer seiner Hände drückte Red den anderen Sans auf das Bett zurück, beugte sich weiter über ihn und gab ein leises Keuchen von sich als er gänzlich in ihm versank. 

„Oh Gosh... D-das... I-ich... fühl mich so guut“, unbewusst drückte er sich gegen den Älteren, der unterdrückt Stöhnen musste und anfing sich zu bewegen, zu schnell für den Geschmack des Unerfahrenen. 

„N-nicht aaahn... s-so schnell“, die blauen Herzen fixierten die Decke über ihnen, er versuchte den immer stärker und unregelmäßiger werdenden Stößen entgegen zu kommen. 

„T-tut mir leid... du fühlst dich nur so unglaublich gut an“, mit seine Zunge leckte Red über die linke Wange des Anderen. „Ich hoffe du hältst noch ein wenig aus Blueberry.“

 

 

 

 


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this is so sad. I'm sorry. Ano asked for angst... US Sans turning into dust... I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna request something? <3 Check out my blog here: http://sanssinninghell.tumblr.com/

**ENGLISH VERSION**

* * *

 

****

Papyrus ran quickly through the snow, he hadn't much time. They did it. All the monsters, all his friends were turned into dust. He had to protect Sans. 

“Sans, please” he was angry about himself. How could he come to the idea to leave his little brother alone? 

Papyrus knew how dangerous the human was but he still left Sans alone. Suddenly he stopped, he saw the human ran through the forest, not noticing him. The larger rushed in the direction from where the human came. Again he had to stop before he continued running even faster than before just to slumped n the ground, next to his brother. 

“S-Sans... Sans – can you hear me?” the little skeleton laid in the snow, sluggish he blinked before he looked in his big brother's face. 

“P-Papy... hehe.. you w-were right” Sans narrowed his eyes as the other took him into his arms. 

“N-no, t will be all right, everything will be all right” the voice of the elder was quiet and shaky, desperately he pulled his brother closer. 

“I-I'm sorry... I-I never wanted to make you sad” tears ran down the cheekbones of the taller one, he gently stroked one of Sans' cheeks, who answered a faint smile. 

“No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't left you alone... I'm so sorry Sans” after his words he couldn't hold back a miserable sob. His eyes rested on the face of the younger skeleton that weakly shook his head. 

“I love you... .Papy, be happy for the both of us, okay?” Sans' voice trailed off, before his head fell limply on Papyrus' arm. 

Tears ran down his cheeks, he could feel the physical body in his arms turned into dust. 

“Sans... Sans” in disbelief he looked into his own arms. The only thing that was left of his beloved brother was his bandanna. Filled with grief he pressed the blue fabric closer to himself, trying to sort his feelings. 

A few minutes later the skeleton get up, out of the snow, he wrapped the scarf around his neck before he looked in the direction where the human went. 

He would avenge his brother.

 

* * *

**GERMAN VERSION**

* * *

 

****

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Papyrus durch den Schnee. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Es hatte es geschafft. All die Monster, all seine Freunde waren zu Staub zerfallen. Er musste Sans beschützen. 

„Sans... bitte“, er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wie kam er nur auf die Idee seinen kleinen Bruder alleine zu lassen? 

Papyrus wusste wie gefährlich der Mensch war und hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht Sans zurück zu lassen. 

Plötzlich hielt er inne, er konnte den kleinen Menschen sehen, der durch den Wald lief. Der Größere eilte in die Richtung, aus der der Mensch kam. Erneut musste er inne halten, ehe er schneller als zuvor weiter lief und zu Boden sackte. 

„S-Sans... Sans – hörst du mich?“, das kleine Skelett lag im Schnee, schwerfällig blinzelte er, ehe er in das Gesicht seines größeren Bruders saß. 

„P-Papy... hehe... du h-hattest Recht“, Sans kniff seine Augen zusammen als der Andere ihn in den Arm nahm. 

„N-nein... es wird alles gut, es wird alles wieder gut“, die Stimme des Älteren war leise, sie zitterte stark, verzweifelt drückte er seinen Bruder an sich. 

„E-es tut mir leid... i-ich wollte dich nie so traurig machen“, Tränen liefen über die Wangenknochen des Größeren, sanft strich er über eine der Wangen von Sans, der ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln antwortete. 

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich hätte dich nie alleine lassen dürfen... es tut mir so schrecklich leid“, nach seinem Satz folgte ein bitterliches Schluchzen, sein Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht des kleineren Skeletts, das schwach den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Ich liebe dich Papy... sei bitte für uns Beide glücklich, ja?“, Sans' Stimme wurde leiser, ehe sein Kopf schlaff gegen den Oberarm von Papyrus fiel. Unendlich viele Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, er spürte wie sich der physische Körper in seinen Armen in Staub verwandelte. 

„Sans... Sans“, ungläubig schaute er in seine eigenen Arme. Das Einzige was von seinem geliebten Bruder übrig war, war sein Halstuch. Voller Trauer drückte er den blauen Stoff enger an sich, versuchte seine Gefühle zu sortieren. 

Nach einigen Minuten erhob sich das große Skelett aus dem Schnee, das Halstuch legte er sich selber um, ehe er in die Richtung sah, in die der Mensch verschwunden war.

Er würde seinen Bruder rächen.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
